The present disclosure relates to image guided procedures. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to automated workflow and procedure guidance in an image guided procedure. Surgical suites are often complex and crowded environments in which multiple caregivers and multiple pieces of complex equipment surround a sedated and immobilized patient to perform the surgical care. This is additionally the case during minimally invasive surgical procedures wherein sophisticated medical imaging devices and graphical displays are relied upon by the caregivers to monitor the process and performance of the procedure without the need for a large incision into the patient's body for direct visual inspection and guidance.
Audio and video systems in a surgical suite have been known or suggested although these have been limited in function and use. Video cameras in surgical suites have been used for external communication, for example for educational, training, or demonstration purposes. Video cameras have also been used as a passive documentation of the procedure for reference in the event of a later claim of liability. Audio and video systems have further been used for inter-procedure video conferencing for consultation purposes. Audio based command systems have further been suggested as a means for promoting sterility in the surgical suite by limiting physical interaction between care providers and medical devices.
However, improved surgery procedure performance, integration between medical devices and clinician users of those devices, as well as management of personnel and resources within the hospital of which the surgical suite is a part can be achieved but with greater leverage and integration of surgical suite audio and video resources.